


Guarded

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martina hates being stuck with a bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarded

Martina hates being stuck with a bodyguard, she makes her point time and again and yet... as she watches Annike, she begins to soften slightly. The woman is silent, strong willed and brave. The other woman's long hair is tied back out of her eyes, the dark hazel focused on any possible dangers. The attack comes at last and Annike proves braver and wiser than most, she pushes Martina aside, takes the attacker down and sits on him, refusing to move until company comes. Once the man is gone she stands, her face marked with one fierce cut, her eyes darker still as she breathes calmly, steadying herself. Martina rises, moves closer, feeling Annike's silent anger and touching her back lightly, startled when Annike turns, their eyes locking. 

"Thank you."

Annike smiles, nods. 

"Just be more careful... please?"

Martina nods, falling silent. She knows Annike cares now, she could feel it in the way Annike looked at her.


End file.
